Peter and Elizabeth
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Into the lives of Peter and Elizabeth Burke come a little laughter, anxiety and love in the form of a small boy named Neal.  This is the first in the Burke Family series….there will be spanking in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter and Elizabeth 1**

**By Peppe1951**

**Summary: **Into the lives ofPeter and Elizabeth Burke come a little laughter, anxiety and love in the form of a small boy named Neal. This is the first in the Burke Family series.

**Author's Note: **This is an Alternate Universe story which means I can have stuff in my story that may not normally appear in our 1870 universe.

**Prologue:**

It is 1870, five years after the Civil War has ended, in Brookville, Kansas. Peter Burke is the Sheriff and with Clinton Jones as his Deputy Sheriff they strive to keep the peace; and in the month of March the town finds itself besieged by a group of kids who have made it their task to steal as much as possible before moving on.

**Chapter 1**

Sheriff Peter Burke had just finished his last drop of coffee when the door to the office opened and in walked the Sheriff's beautiful wife, Elizabeth. The Burke household had yet to have the pattering of young ones but the couple hoped soon to remedy that.

"Are you busy, dear?" Elizabeth asked or El as her husband liked to call her.

"Nope, I thought that I would walk around and see if I'm needed anywhere. Clinton just left a few minutes ago to look around but I wanted to finish my coffee first."

Clinton Jones was Peter's deputy. He had applied just a few months ago and Peter was impressed with all he saw and heard about the young man and had hired him on the spot and now he was glad that he had him.

The town was being over run with a gang of boys ages nine through eleven as best they could tell and these boys were stealing the town blind. They had hit the hotel only yesterday and that is where Peter had sent Clinton. Peter just knew that these young thieves had to be working with an older individual who would direct them to where to hit next and if they could only catch one surely their keeper would come running and maybe they could arrest him and put this crime spree to an end.

"What do you want El?" asked Peter gently.

"I was going shopping at Rucker's Mercantile and was hoping that you could be persuaded to carry my purchases home?" El said with a smile.

"Well, for the right price I might be so tempted," replied Peter as El quickly gave him a kiss.

"Was that the price you were wanting, dear," she said with a laugh.

"It will do nicely," he replied as he offered her his arm and they left hand in hand. They made pleasant conversation on the way until they saw a curious sight…a large crowd gathering outside of the mercantile.

"It looks like the whole town had the same idea to go shopping today," murmured Peter until they got closer and could hear a wailing filter its way through the crowd.

"Peter! That sounds liked a child crying," El said alarmingly as her husband pushed through until he found himself watching with disbelief as Dirk Rucker, the Mercantile owner, continued to spank a young boy and walking around he discovered the boy's bottom as red as a ripe apple.

"Dirk! Why are you spanking this child?"

"He's one of the thieves that has been stealing me blind…only yesterday he was in here with a few of his friends stealing my apples and when I tried to catch him he threw one that hit me in the stomach. He got away then and I promised that if I ever got my hands on him again I would paint his butt the same color as the apple he stole and by golly when I came back from the bank I found his friends distracting my clerks and this one with his hand in the til. I made little time in bringing him over here and relieving him of his britches and have been spanking him ever since. He tried to be brave and not cry out but that didn't last long and he has been crying for the last fifteen minutes or so. So if you will excuse me Sheriff I will continue my chastisement and this young thief will find it hard to sit for the next few weeks," Dirk explained as he began to spank the boy again this time zeroing in on the boy's sit spots and would have continued if not for the entrance of Peter's wife.

"Peter, how can you stand by and watch this boy be brutalized like this. How are you Dirk?" she said as she interrupted herself.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth but this boy deserves this thrashing…he's just lucky I decided to use my hand instead of a strap," replied Dirk as he continued to bring his down harshly on the boy's rapidly burning backside.

"But surely he's had enough…"

"El, he's one of the young thieves we have been trying to catch," Peter explained as he interrupted his wife.

"Although, I think you have made your point now Dirk. I'll be taking him with me," he ordered calmly.

With one more last lick Dirk suddenly let the boy over his lap go and returned to his counter. Peter and El were left with one sobbing youngster who pulled up his pants and tried to take off all in one move. Peter was too quick for him and latched on to his arm and pulled him from the store. The boy had to hold on to his britches with one hand as he was pulled from the store.

After learning that this boy was one of the thieves plaguing the town some of the men in the crowd made sure to show their anger by smacking his sore rump as he moved past. This action would have continued except that El, seeing what was happening, placed herself right behind him and thus protected him as best she could.

Clinton had just returned when the threesome entered the office and Peter locked the boy up much to the disapproval of his wife. "El he broke the law, I've got to lock him up," cried Peter.

"Yes he did and he was punished for it by the one he stole from…isn't that enough. Peter he is only a little boy," she pleaded.

"Do you think I like to arrest a small boy, but I have no choice if I want to arrest the one in charged of them? He knows who that person is and if we can persuade him maybe he will help…and get off with a lighter sentence," Peter tried to explain.

"Are you going to question him now?" asked Clinton.

"I'm going to try," replied Peter as he took off his holster and left it along with the revolver with his deputy before unlocking and entering the cell. He found the boy reclining on his side on the bunk since his backside was too sore to sit upon.

"Boy…I want to talk to you…"

"M-My name is N-Neal and I d-don't want to t-talk to you," Neal sobbed as he vainly tried to get his tears under control.

Peter was about to try again when El entered the room and motioned for her husband to leave. He reluctantly left but stayed nearby just in case. He watched as his wife sat on the bunk next to the still weeping boy and pulled him to her making sure to keep his sore bottom from resting on anything.

All it took was for El to hold him for him to grab her tightly by the neck and cry into her shoulder as she began to hum quietly. All too soon the sniffles and cries began to quiet down and for Neal to lay his head on her shoulder and sigh.

"Neal, how old are you?" asked El to put Neal at ease.

"I'm nine…my birthday is the end of March, on the thirtieth," replied Neal.

"Sweetheart, why were you stealing from the town?" El asked gently.

"Because Jacob says I have to…and it is kind of fun to see if I'm smart enough to get away with it. Jacob says that I'm his best pupil…I never get caught," the child boasted.

"Until today, you mean," corrected El as she lightly patted his bottom.

"Yes, ma'am," Neal replied as he winced, "until I tried to take from the register. Jacob is going to be mad that I got caught," sighed Neal as she began to rub his back and he grew sleepy.

"Will he try and rescue you?" she asked quietly.

Neal nodded, "he'll come for me tonight," yawned Neal as he fell asleep still in the arms of Elizabeth Burke. She gently laid him back on the bunk and covered him with the blanket before kissing him on the forehead and leaving.

Peter looked at her with amazement, "it looks like I'm going to have to deputize you hon for interrogation only. How do you do that?"

"Every boy wants a mother, dear; and Neal is no different….did you find out enough to catch this Jacob who is ruining this boy and every other in the gang?" she asked with anger.

"Oh, yeah, we will lay a trap for him tonight. Clinton go out and round up a couple of men willing to be deputized for this mission and tell them not to come in to the office until later tonight after everything quiets down and it is too dark to see," Peter said quietly as he laid out his plan. He knew from Neal that this Jacob fellow would try and rescue is best pupil tonight and he figured that the gang of boys would hit two locations on opposite side of town from the jail. He would have the two temporary deputies run out of the jail as soon as the action began and it being so dark that Jacob wouldn't realize that it was him or Clinton and then when he tried to release Neal they would spring and hopeful be jailing him as well.

So around ten o'clock that night when the town became quiet a great uproar came from the hotel and Peter sent one of the temporary deputies to check it out while they wait for the next. It came about ten minutes later from the Mercantile and the other temporary deputy went out leaving the sheriff's office empty of law enforcement agents or so it seemed. It was only a few minutes later that the door opened a gravely voice whispered, "Neal? Where are you boy, its Jacob?"

The person connected to the voice to a couple of steps inside before a light was lit and the door slammed and he quickly turned around to see that the door was guarded by a man wearing a star and then turning back he was greeted by the Sheriff himself.

"If you will be so kind as to move into the cell section and we can lock you up," Peter said firmly.

Jacob nodded dejectedly and did as he was ordered. Peter searched him first and then locked him in the cell next to Neal's. "You wanted to see your star pupil and there he is next to you…pretty soon we are going to have the whole gang locked up," promised Peter as he turned the key and locked Jacob in.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When El poked her head in the next day she was surprised to find the three cells full of kids and two older men, one in his twenties and the other much older. It seemed that Peter's plan had worked better than could be expected. When Jacob failed to appear with Neal the rest of the boys had rushed the sheriff's office and had been captured and locked up immediately.

"You have a full house, I see," she remarked casually as she viewed the full cells.

"Yep and the Circuit Judge will be here Friday to decide what's to happen to all of the young delinquents. But with Jacob he won't have any trouble in convicting him of thievery and his part in turning the boys into criminals," replied Peter sadly. He feared for the boys.

"Do you know any more about the boys…their names, if their parents are still alive, where they live?" El asked caringly.

"Yeah, all of them except for Neal have living relatives…his are dead. They are from the Eastern United States. I have sent telegrams to their whereabouts and if we are lucky those boys will be sent home to their parents…but I'm afraid that Neal will be sent to an orphanage unless some couple would be willing to adopt him," explained Peter with a smile at his wife. He had noticed how much El had taken to Neal and the boy to her and they had been trying to have children without success…maybe this was just what they needed to make them a family.

El raised her eyes and said, "Do you mean it…can we keep Neal?"

"It's okay with me and if the boy agrees then it won't take much for the circuit judge to okay it and make it legal," Peter said grinning.

"When will we know if Neal will agree?" asked El.

"You can ask him now if you like," replied Peter as he grabbed the cells' key and approached the one that Neal was in.

"Neal!"

Neal got up and gingerly walked to the cell door, "Yes?"

"My wife wants to speak to you about something," replied Peter as he opened the door for the boy to slip out.

Neal's face lit up as she caught site of El and he launched himself at her. "You came back."

"What happened to your face, Neal?" she asked worriedly as she noticed the bruise on his cheek.

"Jacob didn't like it that I got caught either but for different reasons than those of the storekeeper who spanked me yesterday," admitted Neal quietly as he looked over his shoulder at the closed door separating the cells from the main office of the Sheriff's. "It's okay, I'm just glad we weren't in the same cell. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Neal asked as he looked up into El's face.

"Neal with the capture of your gang and the Circuit Judge coming tomorrow to try the case we are fairly certain that the boys will be sent home to their parents or guardians with the exception of you. Would you mind terribly if Peter and I adopt you?" asked El excitedly.

"You want me?" Neal cried, "Jacob said that no one would want me and it would be better to learn how to steal or die…so I did what he said and survived."

"Neal, it would make me and El very happy if you would agree to this adoption. You can go to school and learn to make something better of yourself than that of a thief…what do you say?" Peter asked a moment later.

Neal thought for a moment or two before he said, "Neal Caffrey Burke…that sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" to his new parents with a big smile on his face.

Peter and El beamed at each other before El said, "Well come on home young man, you are in need of a bath and some new clothes."

"EL!" called Peter as he shook his head at her last remark.

"Peter you are not putting our son back in that cell; who knows who will hurt him next. He's coming home with me and if you don't agree…" she said menacing with a glare that he knew would mean that he would be sleeping on the couch and he sighed.

"Neal, do you promise to stay with El and not leave unless you are either with me or her?" Peter asked seriously.

Neal looked at Peter and nodded, "I'm too tired and sore to leave. I just want to lie down someplace soft and sleep…I didn't get much sleep last night," the boy said with a yawn.

"Okay, I'll see you both at lunch…and Neal I'm taking you at your word; I hope you won't do anything to take that trust away," Peter said solemnly as he watched the two leave the office.

El thought that it would be best to get some clothes for the boy before they went home so they went to the place where Neal had gotten the spanking of his life….Rucker's Mercantile. Neal accompanied her freely until he saw where they were going and he stopped dead on the sidewalk. "Why are we going there?"

"To get you some new clothes," replied El as she tried to nudged the boy forward.

Neal dug in his heels and refused to move. "I'll wait for you outside," he offered instead.

"Neal you aren't going to get spanked unless you try and steal something…and then it won't be Mr. Rucker you have to fear but me…okay?"

Neal thought it over and seeing the wisdom in her words nodded and went with her through the front door. "Dirk," El called out, "I need some clothing for my new son."

"El," greeted the large man as he came forward and saw who the son was. "You and Peter are going to adopt this boy?" he asked at once.

"Yep, the circuit judge will be in town the day after tomorrow to try the cases that Peter have locked up and we are going to ask him to officiate at Neal's adoption…but he is in need of clothing," explained El.

Dirk looked at the boy and grinned, "That's great news El; I can't be more happy for you and Peter," and then he did something that surprised Neal he leaned over and held out his hand. "No hard feelings, young man?"

Neal looked up in shock at El who smiled and nodded that it was okay before he took Dirk's hand and shook it. "No hard feelings but my butt still hurts."

Dirk smiled and went to the candy jars and motioned for Neal to come over, "Maybe a dollar's worth of candy, free on the house will help that sting go away."

Neal was over there instantly surveying what to get as he half listened to El say, "Neal, you can't eat all of that at once…pick out what you want and then only eat one piece for now; I'm sure you haven't had your breakfast which after your bath you will have and I don't want the candy to ruin your appetite."

Neal nodded as he made his choices and put a peppermint stick in his mouth as he wandered back to stand with El as she picked out his new clothing with the bag of sweets in his hand.

It didn't take El long to pick out a few items; she would get the rest afterwards. She just needed enough clothing for the next few days and ended up getting a night shirt, a couple of pairs of sturdy brown trousers as well as a pair of blue jeans. She picked out some underwear, socks, shoes and a jacket…it was still cool early in the morning and in the evening. "That should do me for now Dirk, wrap it up and I'll pay for it and then we will be on our way."

Dirk looked over the list and added a couple of handkerchiefs and a pair of slippers before totaling the figure and handed the bill to El who promptly paid it. She then grabbed Neal's bag of candy and exchanged it for his new bundle of clothes and shoes. Neal then eagerly followed his new mother home.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"But I don't want to take a bath," cried Neal as he refused to undress.

"Neal you are filthy and I'm not going to let you get in between my clean sheets looking like you do," replied El firmly.

"But it hurts to sit," replied Neal as he dodged her attempt to help him undress.

That stopped El and she nodded, "I had forgotten that."

"Then I don't have to bathe?"

"Oh, no young man but we are just going to move your bathing outside. You can have a shower instead of a bath," replied El as she picked up a bar of soap and several towels and started towards the back door.

"A shower? What's that?" he asked as he curiously followed her outside.

El led him to a structure to the right side of the house. El opened the door and allowed Neal to precede her in. "This young man is a shower," she explained as she pointed to an enclosure that had half a door and when he looked up Neal saw several holes in the ceiling.

"What do I do?"

"Strip and step inside; close the door behind you and then pulling the pull on the inside…water will come down and you can scrub off your grime and dry off; and you had better be clean or I will bathe you myself. I'll leave your night shirt and slippers by the door. When you are finished come back in and I'll have you something to eat and then you can go to bed," explained El as she left him to his shower.

El had a bowl of oatmeal warming when Neal finally came back in. "I left my dirty clothes in the shower," he said shyly.

"That will be fine…now have a seat and eat your breakfast," she said kindly.

"But…"

"It's okay Neal I placed a pillow in your chair; sit and enjoy your breakfast and then you can get some sleep," El said with a smile as she watched the young boy sit tentatively and smile when it didn't hurt.

It didn't take him long to finish the oatmeal or to ask, "Can I have some more. I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

El smiled and nodded as she quickly gave him another bowl before going upstairs to pull down the sheets in anticipation of Neal's arrival and when he didn't come when El thought he should she went back downstairs and found him sleeping with this head resting on the table…the second bowl of oatmeal licked clean.

"Neal," she whispered as she lightly shook him. She wanted to wake him only enough to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom she had decided was to be his.

"Uh….I w…ant to slee…p," yawned Neal as he tried to lay his head back down.

"Come on Neal; you are too big for me to carry…come on just a few steps and you can sleep more comfortably in your bed," she coached him as she helped him upstairs and finally into the bed. It only took for him to lay his head on the soft pillow before he was fast asleep and El left him to his rest.

By the time Peter arrived for supper he hardly recognized the young boy helping his wife with the meal. He was clean and dressed in new clothing, "Neal, is that you?" greeted the sheriff as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Yep," replied Neal as he took a bowl of potatoes to the dinning room table.

"You clean up well, son. Are you well rested now?"

"Yes, sir…slept for most of the afternoon," replied Neal as he took his place, sitting on a fluffy pillow Peter noticed as he hid his smile.

"Yeah and he's been a lot of help once he woke from his nap. He peeled all of the potatoes so I could smash them for your supper. Here's the main course of roast beef to go along with them," she added as she set the platter down in the middle of the table before taking her seat at one end of the table.

Neal saw all of the food and reached out only to hear, "Not until after we have our blessing, Neal," from El as she bowed her head. Neal watched as Peter did the same thing and he followed suit as a simple prayer was recited but when he heard "A-men" his eyes darted open and he reached again towards the meat platter.

"Hand me your plate Neal and I'll serve you," El said with a smile. She didn't have long to wait as Neal eagerly handed her his plate and waited impatiently for her to load it up.

This time he looked at her as to gauge whether he could start eating now and with her nod he began and didn't stop until every bite had been consumed. Peter and El made small talk during supper but Neal's only focus had been in his meal. It was the first real meal he had in days and he wasn't going to ruin it with small talk.

"I take it that you like my cooking, Neal?" asked El with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am…can I have some more," Neal as quickly.

"Are you still hungry?" El asked in amazement.

Neal shook his head, "No…but I may get hungry later," he said.

"Then you may have something to eat when you get hungry again…there is no need to overeat now and maybe get an upset stomach," replied El firmly.

Neal nodded as Peter began to speak,

The judge will be here the day after tomorrow on Friday. He will hear the evidence and make a decision about the boys that Jacob had working for him."

"What about Neal?"

"Well, I can't do anything about that El; Judge Williams will have to hear his case as well; but I'm sure that once he hears the truth about the circumstances concerning him and the other boys he will be merciful. They really had no choice…it was either do things his way or suffer for it. However with Jacob and…"

"Michael," Neal interrupted to add.

"Michael…thank you Neal," continued Peter, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were sentence to hard labor for kidnapping and endangering the lives of the boys when they taught them how to steal….knowing that that could have led to their deaths if they had been shot in the attempt. There are other charges of abuse to be leveled at the two," Peter explained seriously.

"What about Neal….do you think the Judge will agree to our adoption?" asked Elizabeth anxiously.

Peter smiled and said, "If all I hear about Judge Henry Williams is true then of that I have no doubt. He is a caring and merciful judge especially when it comes to children. He's more likely to sentence a child brought in front of him for stealing to a sound thrashing than to send him off the prison. I'm sure that as soon as he learns the effects about Neal and that his parents are dead he will be more than happy to approve this adoption knowing that he has placed him with a loving family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The days leading up to the Circuit Judge's appearance went by quickly for Neal. El quickly enrolled him at school. The teacher, Mrs. Martin decided after hearing him read, that he should be in the fourth grade and assigned him to share the desk with another student, Billy Wade, who also was in the fourth grade.

Neal was excited about going and learning, the one thing he hadn't had much chance at while with Jacob and then he was excited about making friends. Billy had been friendly enough the day he had enrolled. He envisioned on them being friends before the day was over and he had been right…the day ended with Neal making several friends and looking forward to the next day.

While Neal was in school El went on a shopping spree and bought more clothing and other necessities for a growing boy and by the time Neal returned from school his room was over flowing with new stuff. "Wow…did you buy all of this for me?" he asked excitedly as he looked from the new shirts and britches to the boots and shoes and all of the unmentionables that came with them. His eyes shined considerable when he saw the books and tablets on his bed. He picked up one and read the title, "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, by Mark Twain," and eagerly opened the pages.

"I understand that this is about a small boy growing up in Hannibal, Missouri and all of his adventures. I thought you might enjoy having a copy, Neal…it will be something for you to do until you make friends," explained Elizabeth.

"But I've already made some friends today at school," exclaimed Neal excitedly, "Billy shares a desk with me and Johnny, who Billy introduced me to at recess. They are going to take me around after school tomorrow and show me the sights….I can go can't I …Momma?" asked Neal.

El's eyes swell at the mention of 'momma' and she nodded as she held back her tears. "I think that would be a great idea, son," as she gathered him into a hug.

School the next day went quick and as soon as it was out Billy and Johnny with Neal in tow headed out to all of the important places…at least in the minds of three ten year-old's. They visited the Mercantile and Neal kept a watchful eye out for Mr. Rucker, even though Mr. Rucker had said no hard feelings and had given him a bag of candy he still remembered the spanking he had received at the owner's hand and he wasn't going to take any chances on receiving another. They soon left and headed out of town to the swimming hole…a pond near the school.

"Just wait until it gets warmer Neal and we can go swimming," boasted Billy before noticing Neal's expression.

"You can't swim?" he asked quietly.

Neal shook his head, "No, there was really no place to go in the big city unless you lived near the docks and we didn't," explained Neal sadly. It had sounded so much fun when Billy had told him that they would swing from the rope and drop into the cool waters.

"Maybe, your dad can teach you," offered Johnny sympathetically. His dad had taught him only the summer before.

"I'll ask him tonight," promised Neal as a voice boomed out behind them.

"So the new kid can't swim!" It was Jack the school bully and Billy and Johnny took a few steps backwards ready to run if they needed to. Neal hadn't met Jack Stevens yet, he had been absent from school for Neal's first two days.

"So…I'll learn," replied Neal as he stared at the older and bigger boy. "What business is it of yours," he added boldly.

"What business is it of mine?" Jack repeated incredibly and then turning to Billy asked, "Didn't you tell him about me?"

"Not yet, Jack…but I was, wasn't I Johnny," replied Billy as he turned to Johnny for support. Johnny nodded his head. It was quite obvious to Neal that both boys were scared of Jack.

"Tell him NOW!" ordered Jack angrily.

"Neal…Jack is king of the school. He's in the sixth grade and the biggest kid in school that we named him the 'King' and we are his subjects," Billy hastily replied.

Jack nodded pleased with Billy's words. "Now do you understand, boy; anything that happens in town is my business and that includes a little thief like you. You will only have friends if I allow it," he boasted with a sneer.

Neal turned to his two new friends and saw that what Jack said was true. They were terrified of Jack and it wouldn't take much for them to leave his side and not have anything to do with him for fear of what Jack would do to them.

"Will you allow me to be a part of your kingdom, then?" asked Neal sarcastically something that Jack didn't notice.

"Let's see…what can you do that will change my mind about you joining our 'happy' family," Jack said as he thought. Then a cruel smile came to his face and he ordered, "Drop your pants; I want to see your red ass. I understand that Dirk Rucker gave you a harsh spanking…it should still be red. You do that and I'll allow you to join my kingdom, as you so nicely put it."

Neal just looked at him in shock and shook his head, "NO!" he cried defiantly.

"NO? Are you sure? If you don't do as I say then there won't be a kid that will speak or have anything to do with you in school or in town," explained Jack.

Neal turned to Johnny and Billy and saw with disbelief as they turned their eyes from him and stared at the ground instead. He turned around and left running back home and when he got there he ran upstairs and threw himself on his bed and began to sob at the injustice of it all. He eventually cried himself to sleep and stayed there until Elizabeth came home and found him.

"Neal…son, are you okay?" she asked as she turned him over and found red eyes staring back at her.

"I'm fine," lied the boy as he quickly wiped his eyes. "I got sleepy and decided to take a quick nap; that's all. What's for supper," he added as he attempted to change the subject.

"We are having fried chicken…do you want to help me?" she asked as she held out her hand. She would get the truth out of him but in a round about way. The first step would be to put him at ease. Neal eagerly grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him downstairs.

"How about a glass of milk and a couple of cookies to help you wait for supper?" asked El as she opened their ice-box and pulled on a pitcher of good milk.

"That would be great momma; I am a little hungry," replied Neal as he slid into his place at the kitchen table.

As soon as the milk was poured and the cookies placed on a plate Neal was impatiently waiting. "Here you go son and try not to eat too fast," El said as she placed them both in front of her son.

Neal took a long swallow of milk before picking up a cookie to eat. El waited until he was half way through the cookie before she asked, "So how was your tour of the town?"

"Fine," the short answer didn't surprise El as she continued to ask, "

"Where did you go?"

Neal swallowed before answering, "We went to Rucker's and then out to the swimming hole," pausing to ask, "Momma, do you think Papa will teach me how to swim?"

"I'm sure he will…just as soon as it gets a bit warmer. You don't know how to swim at all or is it that you just aren't a strong swimmer?" she asked.

"I can't swim at all…never had a chance to learn before Jacob took me and he wasn't interested in me doing anything except what he wanted," Neal explained before taking another swallow of milk.

El could tell instantly that something had happened at the swimming hole when Neal's eyes left hers and focused entirely on his cookie and glass of milk. "Neal, what else happened while you were with Billy and Johnny?"

Neal took so long to answer that El was scared that he wouldn't at all. "I met Jack Stevens today and he's mean," he reluctantly replied.

El had learned about Jack Stevens ever since she and Peter had moved to town. It was rumored that he was a bully and would bully the school kids while they were in school as well as when they weren't and learning that Neal had met him for the first time today had her worried if he had bullied him this afternoon. "Did he bully you Neal?"

"He tried…but I wouldn't do what he ordered and came home," Neal said sadly as he finished his last swallow of milk and bite of cookie.

"I'm sorry, son; but I'm proud of you for standing up to him," El said as she pulled Neal into a hug.

"Thanks, Momma," replied Neal as he took his glass and dish to the sink. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, I thought you could come with me to pick up your father and go out to Brookville's new restaurant. They are supposed to cook the best fried chicken in Kansas…I thought tonight would be the perfect night to see…sort of a celebration for your up coming adoption since tomorrow is Friday," explained El with a smile.

Neal's face lit up; he had forgotten that tomorrow was the day that the Circuit Judge would arrive and he could legally become Peter and El's son.

"Why don't you go and wash your face and hands while I freshen up a bit and then we will go and get your father and go and eat. I'm sure that the milk and cookies haven't spoiled your appetite in the least," El said with a smile as she watched Neal run off at a run. By the time she returned she found a neater and cleaner Neal waiting patiently for her by the door. He opened the door for her and walked next to her as they went to find Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 4...for some reason I was unable to reply to your comments. I really appreciated all of your kind words and comments...and here is the last chapter of this story...enjoy

**Chapter 5**

"Momma, what's the name of the restaurant we are going to?" asked Neal eagerly.

"June's and the owner is an older lady from Boston," replied El as they walked on.

"How can someone from Boston make fried chicken…I thought it was a southern dish?" asked Neal curiously.

"Maybe she left the South to go North before deciding to come out West but whatever the reason don't you go and ask her, young man or I warm your bottom," threatened El sternly. "It is rude to ask such personal questions when first meeting an individual."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Neal just as they arrived at the Sheriff's Office.

"Neal, you stay here and wait for me; I'll only be a moment," instructed El who didn't want Neal to enter a place where he might be verbally accosted by Jacob and Michael.

El was only inside for a moment before she returned with Peter and the three of them headed for 'June's'. When they arrived they saw that the place was filling up quick and found a place before it was too late. They were approached by a waitress who took their order and hurried away.

It had been hard for Neal to choose…it all sounded so good but he finally decided on fried drumstick and thigh plus an order of beans and something called corn-on-the-cob which is what Peter and El also ordered. While they waited Peter told them that he had gotten telegrams from the families of all of the boys in Jacob's gang and their urging the sheriff to send their children back to him. "I'm sure that when Judge Williams reads these he will order me to send the boys back home."

"What about me, Papa?" asked Neal easily.

"You my son will be staying with us…of that I have no doubt," replied Peter as he ruffled Neal's hair. Neal's endearment of papa didn't go unnoticed by either Peter or El who looked at each other and smiled.

"Peter, your son has something he wants to ask you…remember, son?" prompted El at Neal's blank look. His mind had been on the food he saw everyone eating.

"Oh…Papa will you teach me how to swim?"

"Certainly…I'll teach you in the same manner as my father taught me," replied Peter before adding, "I'll throw you in…trust me you will either learn to swim or sink."

Neal looked shocked and scared at Peter but before he could reply his mother cried,

"PETER! Don't tease him…he really wants to learn," scolded El.

"I was just fooling Neal…I will take it slow and easy and soon you will be the best swimmer in the bunch," Peter assured the boy but before he could add anything else their food arrived and Neal dug in.

"That was excellent," Peter exclaimed as the waitress came back with the bill. "Could we meet the cook and tell her how well her food is?" he added a moment later.

The young black girl who had taken their order smiled and said, "I'll be happy to tell Grandmother June; my name is Samantha," and quickly went in the back to pass their message to her grandmother.

It wasn't long before a stately older woman came out with a yellow apron around her waist and approached Peter's table. "My granddaughter told me that you would like to see me; there was nothing wrong with the meal I hope."

"On the contrary it was delicious," replied Peter, "and my family and I just wanted to tell you so."

June smiled her thanks and said, "You are the first to actually tell me; the others have said how well they enjoyed their meals but not to me; the remarks were always made in passing."

Suddenly Neal spoke up without thinking, "That's why your chicken is so good…you must have been a cook as a slave in the south."

"NEAL CAFFREY BURKE!" El said sternly. "You don't ask those type of questions…we will be having a discussion on manners when we get home," El scolded as she then turned to June and added,

"Please excuse our son's statement June; he didn't realize that it might have been hurtful to you…I assure you that it won't happen again."

"No…it's okay and he's partially right. I was born in the South. I did learn my skill from a former slave…my mother but her owner had freed her upon his death. I was born a few days later. We moved North while I was still a child and my mother worked in a restaurant in Boston where I learned my trade and later married with children of my own and eventually had a granddaughter who you see is now learning from me," June explained quietly.

"Well, you surely learned good; the chicken was great," Neal blurted out once again as she gave June one of his dazzling smiles.

"I thank you young man for your praise even though your grammar could be improved," replied June with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am…and Miss June I'm sorry about what I said early. I didn't mean to hurt you with my words," he apologized sincerely.

"It's okay child, you were just curious and now you know," replied June easily.

"Yeah, but my Momma is still going to explain it again to my bottom once I get home," Neal said regretfully.

"Just call that a learning experience that you won't forget for a while," replied June.

"Yes ma'am, like the one I learned from Mr. Rucker a few days ago," murmured Neal as he hastened to add, "I learned not take something that doesn't belong to me…he made that quite clear Monday."

June looked curiously at the Burke's before asking, "He's not one of the gang that had been terrorizing the town earlier?"

"Yep, but that's behind him or soon will be. The Circuit Judge will be here tomorrow to hear the charges and pass sentence. I feel sure that once he learns that Neal and the other young boys in the gang were forced into it by their keepers Jacob and Michael that all charges against them will be dropped and the young boys will be sent back to their families from where they had been kidnapped. But since Neal's folks are dead we are going to adopt him and have already in our hearts. Judge Williams will make it legal…that's why we are in your restaurant tonight…celebrating a little early," explained Peter.

"That wouldn't be Judge Henry Williams that will be presiding over this case?" asked June at once.

"Yes ma'am…do you know the judge?" asked Peter.

"I do and you won't find a fairer judge in the land. I'm sure that all will work out as you hope," June assured them and after a few more pleasantries they parted company.

The walk back home was quiet as El and Peter thought about tomorrow. Even with June's assurances there still was a chance that Judge Williams might not do as they wished and sentence Neal for his part in the crimes committed in Brookville. Neal thought only about how he could avoid having his butt smacked for his earlier comments that night and hurried off to bed as soon as they entered the house.

"Good Night Momma, Papa," he had called out as he hurried upstairs causing Peter to turn to El with surprise.

"What's he up to?"

"He's trying to avoid a promised spanking," replied El knowingly. And at her husband's further curious look she explained. "He was asking how someone from Boston could have fried chicken on her menu since it's not a normal northern dish. I told him that maybe she left the South to go to Boston before deciding to come out West but not to ask her that it would be rude and if he did I would warm his bottom."

"Oh I see…and since he did just that he's now worried that you will carry out your threat," replied Peter.

"He thinks that if he goes to bed without our telling him to that I might let him off without the promised spanking," El replied as she headed up the stairs finding Neal in bed and ready to extinguish his light.

"Not so quick son," El said as she sat on his bed. "I haven't given you your goodnight kiss," she said as she kissed him on his cheek, a practice she had been doing ever since the first night.

"Momma, I'm sorry I disobeyed you tonight," Neal said as he looked up at her.

"I know but saying your sorry doesn't erase that you disobeyed me, does it son?"

"No ma'am," replied the dejected boy. He just knew that he was going to get a spanking.

"So lets not do it again, or next time I might not be so lenient and really warm your bottom for you instead of letting you off only with a warning this time," replied El as she hugged Neal instead.

"You're not going to spank me?" asked a surprised Neal.

"No, it might make the judge wonder why you are squirming when he sees us tomorrow. So go to sleep my sweet boy and tomorrow you will be ours forever and ever."

The next day came early for the Burke family. Peter left soon after breakfast to check on his prisoners and to look out for Judge Williams who was due on the ten o'clock stage.

Peter and El had decided to keep Neal out of school today because of the adoption proceedings would follow that completion of the case which Neal had to be there for as well. All had gone according to plan except when it came to the adoption proceedings.

Judge Williams had heard the evidence presented by Peter and had agreed that the boys kidnapped to do the thefts weren't actually responsible…they had no choice. It was either do as Jacob and Michael ordered or they would be beaten. He approved their being sent home to their families but had sentenced both Jacob and Michael to ten years hard labor at the nearest penitentiary. However, when he learned about the adoption request he had called for a recess to look over all of the papers.

It was during the recess that Peter, El and Neal became anxious. It seemed to last much longer than the whole case against Jacob and Micheal had and they became worried that the Judge had found a legality to prevent the adoption from going through. If they had found out the real reason for the delay they wouldn't have been so worried. June had taken it upon herself to grease the way for Neal and the Burkes and assure herself that there would be no difficulties with the Burkes adopting Neal and so with cake in hand she approached Judge Williams and soon was discussing the case with her friend.

It was an hour later that Peter and his wife were summoned to see Judge Williams and about five minutes later Neal was ushered in. "Neal, I understand that your parents are dead and that you are willing to be adopted by Peter and his wife…is this correct?" Judge Williams asked Neal who nodded is agreement.

"You understand that if I agree you will become the son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke and they will be responsible for you and you must obey them since they have your best interest at heart?" Judge Williams asked simply.

"Yes sir, I do," replied Neal with a smile.

"Do you want to keep your last name of Caffrey or do you want to take their last name as your own?" Judge Williams asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Then your name is now Neal Caffrey Burke…and you are legally the son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke…congratulations, son," proclaimed Judge Williams as he signed his name to the adoption agreements and handed one form to Peter and kept the other to be filed at the capital of Kansas as soon as he returned.

"You can take your son home now," he added as he shook Peter's hand and ultimately left Neal in the custody of his new parents.

"Peter," El whispered later that night while in bed.

"Yes, Hon," replied Peter.

"I want to throw Neal a birthday party. His birthday is the thirtieth of this month. I doubt that he's ever had one…maybe when his parents were alive but I bet he hadn't celebrated one in five years or more," explained El as she snuggled close.

"Sure Honey…just try and keep the uproar to a minimum and don't buy Neal too many presents," replied Peter as they ended the conversation with a kiss.

**The End**

**AN: **The next story in the Burke Family series will be called Peter, Elizabeth and Neal and will be coming soon.


End file.
